Janjiku
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Hinata sangat sedih karena Naruto sahabatnya meninggalkannya. Tapi, Naruto benjanji akan menemuinya ketika berumur 17 tahun. Apakah dia akan menepati janjinya?
1. Chapter 1

Halo pembaca fanfiction. Saya dengan nama pen: Nimaru-chan, minta izin untuk meminta reviwe ceritaku yang ke7 padahal aku baru newbie kalau ceritaku udh bagus, barulah aku bukan newbie lagi. Mudahan kalian suka sama karanganku yang satu ini ^_^.

Maaf kalau tidak ku yang satu ini sudah kubaca dengan teliti agar tidak salah dan enak dibaca, Paragraf yang diatur supaya pembaca gak pusing bacanya dan juga panjang menurut saya. Tolomg atas pemberian komennya. Sekian dari saya dan selamat membaca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

~Happy Reading To Readers~

Janjiku

.

.

.

.

Pairing: Naruhina

.

.

.

.

Tema/genre: Romantis(Romance) dan pertemanan(Friedship)

Peringatan: Kurang santai kalau dibaca

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

(^_^)V

Pada suatu hari di bawah pohon Sakura. Kebetulan sekarang musim semi. ada seorang anak kecil bermata lavender, berambut seleher, dan surai rambutnya yang indigo. Umurnya sekitar enam tahun. Dia sedang memegang sebuah kado, bermotif pelangi, dan berhiaskan pita untuk terkesan manis dikado yang akan diberikannya untuk sahabatnya. Namanya Hinata Hyuga. Dia memegang kadonya itu dengan erat. Ayahnya padahal sangat khawatir karena dia meminta ayahnya agar tidak mendampingi nya keluar rumah. Tapi dia berhasil membuat ayahnya tidak mendampingi nya.

Dia sedang menunggu sahabatnya. Sesekali dia menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, datanglah seseorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, Berambut pirang, bermata sebiru lautan, tiga gorean dikedua pipinya, dan berambut durian montong. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Naruto. Lalu menghampiri Hinata yang tersenyum melihatnya datang. "Maaf," Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi dan nada merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-nii. Yang penting Naruto-nii datang." Kata Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

Kemudian Naruto melirik Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan ditanganmu itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran apa yang ada ditangan Hinata. "Oh ini? Ini untuk Naruto-nii. Ambilah," Jawab Hinata menyerahkan kado yang ada ditangannya. "Terimakasih Hinata-chan!" Ujar Naruto kegirangan mendapatkan kado dari sahabatnya. Lalu mengambil kado dari Hinata, Naruto langsung membukanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Seketika itu dilihatnya isi didalam kado pemberian sahabatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Wah, sebuah kacamata!" Ujar Naruto senang dengan hadiah kaca mata biasa tapi keren dengan warna kacamata yang merah. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Naruto nii, ikut aku ke toko es krim yuk, mau tidak? Kalau soal uang aku sudah ada." Ajak Hinata pada Naruto. "Mau," Jawab Naruto tersenyum cengir kuda. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ketoko es krim.

Skip Time

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai ditoko es krim mereka langsung memasuki toko es krim tersebut. Setelah selesai memakan es krim yang mereka pesan, akhirnya mereka keluar dari toko es krim. "Maaf kalau aku ada kesalahan dengan mu selama ini," Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Eh, kok Naruto-nii bicaranya seperti itu. Kan Naruto-nii tidak salah?" Tanya Hinata heran dengan ucapan sahabatnya tadi. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih ya, Hinata-chan. Sampai jumpa," Pamit Naruto pada Hinata. Lalu Naruto mengecup dahinya, dan langsung pergi. _"Kenapa Naruto-nii" _Gumam Hinata. Karena Naruto sahabatnya tidak pernah berkelakuan aneh seperti itu. Tapi Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kepalanya dan langsung pulang kerumah.

Sesampainya Dirumah

.

.

.

.

Kemudian Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. "Tadaima, (Aku pulang,)" Ujar Hinata lalu melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. "Okaerinasai, (Selamat datang kembali,)." Balas ayahnya yang berambut panjang, berpakaian putih, dan bermata laverndr sama seperti dirinya. Hyuga Hiashi itulah nama ayahnya. Lalu dia meletakkan sepatunya dirak sepatu. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya dirak sepatu, kemudian dia meletakkan kaos kakinya kesebuah ember untuk meletakkan pakaian yang kotor untuk dicuci. Lalu dia pergi kekamarnya dan langsung belajar untuk pelajaran keesokan harinya.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

.

.

Hinata menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang ceria. Setelah ada diambang pintu kelas, dia masuk dan menyapa teman-temannya yang ada dikelas. "Seperti biasanya, kau selalu ceria." Tegur Shion kepada temannya yang ada kemiripan juga dengan temannya yaitu Hinata Hyuga. "Hehehe, Iya Shion-chan." Balas Hinata tersenyum ceria. Lalu dia meletakkan tasnya kekursinya. Kemudian ada seorang kakak kelas laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang panjang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya, dengan rambut berwarna coklat, memasuki kelas Hinata. Lain tak lain, kakak kelas itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba "Siapa disini yang bernama Hinata Hyuga?" Tanya Kiba sedang memegang sebuah surat. "Aku," Kata Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mengahampiri Kiba. "Jadi gadis ini yang dibilang Naruto. Pantas saja dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersahabat dengan mu. Ternyata aku manis sekali." Puji Kiba tersenyum kepada Hinata. "Ada apa kak?" Tanya Hinta bingung kenapa kakak kelas laki-laki ini memanggilnya. "Oh, ini surat dari Naruto, sudah ya?" Kata Kiba menyerahka sebuah surat dan langsung meninggalkan Hinata. "Arigato," Gumam Hinata lalu kekelasnya lagi. 'Surat dari Naruto-nii? Baca ah' batin Hinata menuju ketempat duduknya kemudian membuka surat itu.

Isi surat:

Selasa-09-11-2009

Untuk Hinata Hyuga

Halo Hinata, apa kabar? Maaf kalau tulisan ku jelek. Aku hari ini akan pindah ke negri yang sangat jauh. Itu sih, kata ayahku. Oh iya, aku dibuatkan Facebook sama ayahku, itu pun karena aku yang minta. Kata ayahku Facebook itu bisa buat komunikasi buat orang yang jauh dari tempatku. Jadi aku buat untuk supaya bisa komunikasi dan ngirim surat dengan cepat. Kalau kamu buat Facebook beritahu alamatnya ya, di nomorku ini : 085342282632. Tapi aku janji ketika umurku 17 tahun akan mendatangimu di taman yang sering kita kunjungi itu lo, Sekian dariku. Maaf, kalau semalam tidak beritahu kamu karena takut kamunya nangis aku pergi.

Dari

Uzumaki Naruto

Setelah membaca surat itu, dia sedih karena sahabatnya pergi dan memberitahunya setelah dia pergi. Dia menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak ada yang melihatnya menagis. "Kenapa kau menundukkan wajahmu," Tanya Sakura bingung dengan temannya yang menundukkan kepalanya. Cepat-cepat Hinata menghapus air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Hinata tersenyum bohong. "Oh, kukira tadi apa," Kata Sakura langsung meninggalkan Hinata yang melanjutkan tangisan kepergian sahabatnya tadi.

Tsuzuku

Bersambung

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana Chapter pertama ini, bosan, ga mau baca lagi, atau malah penasaran? Aku harap kalian suka ceritaku ini. Segala komentar pedas, atau yang buat aku senang akan aku terima. Yang penting komen suka relanya. Tunggu Chapter berikutnya. Menurut kalian aku athor yang seperti apa? Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter yang kedua ya, para pembaca yang cantik dan tampan.


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf buat semuanya aku baru update. Maaf sekali untuk sebesar-besarnya. Cerita ini mungkin jelek,

|^O^| |^o^| |^_^|

Janjiku

Rated: K-T

Pairing:Naruhina

Warning:Typo, Occ, dan gaje

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya setelah kejadian itu, Hinata sekarang menjadi seorang remaja yang cantik rupawan.

Dia menjadi idola disekolah nya. Banyak sekali yang menyukai dirinya.

Tidak jarang setiap ketika dia membuka lokernya.

Dia sering mendapatkan surat cinta dari adik kelas dan kakak kelas laki-laki yang menyukainya.

Dia sering sekali memikirkan sahabatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, sahabatnya yang dia rindu.

Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata jarang sekali membuka facebook.

Dia jarang membuka facebook karena bosan.

Terakhir kali yang dia ingat terakhir kali mengobrol di chat, pada umur mereka dua belas tahun.

Setelah itu, Hinata harus belajar untuk ulangan, menyelesaikan pr yang menumpuk, dan juga untuk berlatih.

Sekarang jadwal disekolah Hinata sangat banyak. Pokoknya, Hinata tidak bisa untuk bermalas-malasan sebentar.

Makanya Hinata jarang sekali on di Facebook.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hinata tidak mempunyai kegiatan yang harus dia lakukan.

Karena hari ini adalah hari libur.

Pekerjaan yang selalu menumpuk sekarang sudah selesai.

Dia mulai memainkan jarinya yang mulus ke laptopnya.

Dia sedang membuka facebook.

Akun facebooknya bergambar waktu dia masih kecil.

Ia mengetik statusnya hari ini.

'Hari ini aku mempunyai waktu kosong. Jadi bisa buka facebook sekarang. Kalau tanya kenapa aku baru on. Aku kelelahan. Karena tugas dan jadwal dari sekolah yang sangat menumpuk. ^_^'.

Setelah selesai mengetik status, dia langsung mem post ke akun facebooknya.

Tidak lama kemudian dia melihat ada satu pemberitahuan di Facebooknya.

Di kliknya icon 'Pemberitahuan'.

Lalu terdapat tulisan dari pemberitahuannya.

'Eropa Naruto mengomentari status anda'.

Hinata POV

'Naruto-nii?' Aku sangat terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Naruto-nii saja lama tidak berchat atau berkirim surat.

Ku lihat status ku yang tadi.

Setelah kulihat Naruto-nii memang mengomentari punyaku.

'Hinata-chan, aku minta maaf baru on juga. Aku juga sibuk sekali disini. Emmm kita bicara dichat aja ya, ada yang mau kubicarakan. :D'

Aku merasa sangat senang.

Kubuka chat kukelik tulisan 'Eropa Naruto'.

Hinata END POV

Hinata Flower : Naruto-nii. Naruto-nii ganti nama akun?

Eropa Naruto : Iya, Hinata-chan,

Hinata Flower : Apa yang mau kakak bicarakan?

Eropa Naruto : Besok aku akan kembali ke Jepang, tunggu aku nanti

emmm ditoko es krim yang dulu kita kunjungi terakhir

kali ya? Mungkin ketika malam hari.

Hinata Flower : Benarkah Naruto-nii :D. Nanti aku akan kesana besok

malam.

Eropa Naruto : Oh ya, Hinata kita berteleponan lewat skype ya? Aku mau

tahu wajahmu sekarang. Soalnya gambar akunmu

ketika masih kecil sih, tunggu, aku telpon ya?

Hinata terkejut belum lagi ada nampak gambar bertuliskan 'Eropa Naruto menelpon' dilayar monitor laptopnya.

Hinata dengan gerakan patah-patah mengelik 'jawab'.

Setelah itu, muncul orang berambut durian montong, matanya yang berwarna sebiru lautan, berbadan tinggi, dan kekar, nampak dilayar monitor laptopnya.

"I-ini Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dalam telepon skypenya terlihat gugup.

"I-iya Naruto Nii," Ujar Hinata tidak kalah gugupnya melihat sahabatnya yang sekarang terlihat errrr... Sangat tampan di layar monitornya.

"Ka-kau tambah cantik saja," Kata Naruto gugup dan merona tipis.

"E-eh, Naruto-nii juga tambah tampan" Ujar Hinata mengakui kalau Naruto tampan.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang sekali, rasanya ingin meledak saja. Dia menundukkan kepala dilayar monitor.

Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau pipinya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Be-benarkah? Hi-hinata-chan akhiri telpon skypenya dulu ya?" Tanya Naruto dilayar monitor Hinata ingin mengakhiri telpon skypenya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dilayar monitor Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata langsung meng trun off laptopnya.

Jantungnya serasa berdetak sangat cepat.

Nafasnya tidak beraturan.

'Inikah yang namanya merasakan jatuh cinta?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati memegang dadanya.

[Ke esokan harinya]

Hinata berangkat kesekolah dengan diantar oleh kakak sepupunya Neji Hyuga.

Dia menaiki sepeda motor Honda yang ditunggangi kakak sepupunya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Neji memastikan menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Iya," Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

Lalu Neji menyalakan sepeda motornya dan melesat pergi kesekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah, Neji menyuruh Hinata turun dari sepeda motornya.

Setelah dia turun, Neji langsung menuju parkiran sepeda motor dan meletakkan sepeda motornya disana.

Sedangkan Hinata sudah menuju kelasnya.

Kemudian disusul Neji.

Kalau tidak ada Neji disekolah ini, mungkin saja Hinata dalam bahaya atau dilecehkan, dan dikotori (Di perkosa atau ada orang yang melakukan hal yang seks pada Hinata).

"Ohayo gozaimau, minna," Sapa Hinata di ambang pintu lalu masuk seraya meletakkan tasnya dikursinya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, yoku ohayo Hinata-chan," Sahut Ino tersenyum sungging.

Singkat cerita

Setelah pulang dari sekolahnya

Hinata pulang dari sekolahnya.

Dia berjalan melewati padang rumput yang sejuk dan juga melewati toko bunga.

Akhirnya dia sampai ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima," Ujar Hinata sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai" Sahut ayahnya yang sedang duduk diruang tamu.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dan mengulang sedikit pelajaran yang diajarkan disekolahnya.

Setelah selesai belajar dia menuju ruang makan dan makan (Ya iyalah author,,,, masa ke kondangan :p)

Malam harinya

Hinata sudah mengenakan baju dress putih se lutut, memakai jepitan rambut stroberi, dan memakai sepatu hak tinggi warna lavender. Ia malam ini akan ke toko es krim yang dulu dia kunjungi dengan sahabat lama nya.

Sebelum pergi kakaknya agak khawatir dengan adik tersayangnya.

Lalu Hinata keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju toko es krim yang dulunya tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya dulu.

Setelah sampai di toko es krim.

Dia melihat seseorang yang disinari oleh bulan didekat toko tersebut.

Mata biru jernihnya terkena sinar bulan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Hinata terpesona olehnya.

Tapi dia hanya mengeleng-geleng cepat menempis pikirannya.

"Hinata-chan, lama sudah tidak bertemu!"Sapa Naruto ceria menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terdiam di tempat.

"I-iya"

"Oh iya, Hinata-chan. A-aku rindu dengan mu," Ujar Naruto sambil menahan rasa gugup pada Hinata.

Ternyata Naruto juga mencintai Hinata.

"E-eh, benarkah?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Iya," Jawab Naruto sigkat.

"Ayo ikut aku, sekarang aku yang akan meneraktir mu makan es krim!" Kata Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata masuk kedalam toko es krim.

Tsuzuku

Bersambung

Maaf aku baru buat chapter 2 setelah sekian lama ('._.). Gimana menurut kalian? Pasti jelek ya? Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa: Terimakasih Namikaze-senpai (*^_^*)

Dhita82 : Terimakasih atas sarannya senpai. Sama-

sama newbi tapi kakak hebat. Ini udh

bergejolak ga onee-san

Blue Senpai : Maaf update nya baru aja. Ini sudah ada

Restyviolet : Iya Onee-san ini udh


End file.
